The present invention relates to an air spoiler of the wing type, which is disposed to rear side of a vehicle and pushes the vehicle towards the road surface utilizing the air flow during high-speed running of the vehicle and increases the drive force and the brake force of the vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to an air spoiler molded of plastics material.
An air spoiler in the prior art has the structure which is shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of an air spoiler in the prior art, and FIG. 2 is a sectional view of the air spoiler taken in line II--II of FIG. 1.
In the figures, an air spoiler body 1 has length L.sub.1 specified depending on the body width of the vehicle to which the air spoiler is installed, and width L.sub.2 of an upper surface 2 and slanting angle specified depending on the vehicle speed and the installation position respectively. An opening 3 of the air spoiler body 1 is provided with a plurality of mounting members 4 formed integrally so as to permit installation of the air spoiler to the vehicle. The mounting members 4 have function also as reinforcing members to hold securely the distance between the upper surface 2 and the lower surface 5 of the air spoiler. Each mounting member 4 has cross-section form usually composed of a plane parallel to the longitudinal direction of the air spoiler body 1 and a plane orthogonal thereto. Of course, when the length L.sub.1 of the air spoiler body 1 is large and the thickness of the air spoiler body 1 is small, reinforcing members 7 of a required number composed of planes orthogonal to the longitudinal direction of the air spoiler body 1 are formed integrally therewith. Each mounting member 4 is provided with a fitting recess 6 to fit a T-bolt. The air spoiler body 1 is fixed to the vehicle body by the T-bolts fitted to the fitting recesses 6. The fitting recesses 6 are arranged in zig-zag form with respect to the longitudinal direction of the air spoiler body 1; the mounting is thereby stabilized.
FIG. 3 is a sectional view of the air spoiler body 1 in the prior art, illustrating an example of the installed state.
Each T-bolt is fitted to a respective fitting recess 6 of the air spoiler body 1 and inserted in a corresponding mounting hole 11a bored in the vehicle body 11 and threadably engaged with a nut 10a. The ends of the upper surface 2 and the lower surface 5 of the air spoiler abut on the window glass sealing rubber 13 between the rear window glass 12 and the vehicle body 11 or only the vehicle body 11 through elastic bodies 14 and 15, respectively.
The air spoiler body 1 is made of plastics material such as ABS resin by means of injection molding. Particularly, in order to mold the mounting member 4, a slide core is used.
In such an air spoiler, however, sink marks may be produced at the molding position of the joining point between the air spoiler body 1 and the mounting member 4. The sink marks appear as linear dents on the surface of the air spoiler or as wavy forms by depression under some conditions. Particularly, when the sink marks on the upper surface of the air spoiler are subjected to solar reflection, the presence of each such sink mark as an imperfection becomes quite obvious. This is not preferable from the view point of good appearance.
The present invention is directed at providing an air spoiler which does not have such sink mark-type surface imperfections.